


Queen of Kadara

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Sloane Kelly's rule is with both iron fist and velvet glove.





	Queen of Kadara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Additional tags and characters coming with future chapters ;)

Cassandra Verner hung limply in the air, her arms outstretched, her wrists firmly held in place by ropes that tied her to the wall behind her. Her head was bowed, her naked body heaving with exhausted release.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, the distinctive _thump_ of boots on the hard floor. A hand gripped her chin and forced it upwards, and she was staring into Sloane Kelly's eyes.

"Regret coming here yet?" Sloane asked, a sly smile creeping across her face as she regarded the hapless Cassandra.

It took Cassandra a few moments to remember how to speak, taking deep breaths and licking dry lips. "N-no."

Sloane laughed. "My, my. You _are_ a prize, Cassandra Verner." She bent her head and kissed Cassandra. It was a hard and possessive kiss, stealing all of the air that Cassandra had managed to get back into her lungs. Sloane ran her hands down Cassandra's sides, breaking the kiss as Cassandra gasped and shuddered under the touch.

"After this, I won't ask again," Sloane commented, her fingers flicking across one of Cassandra's erect nipples. "So take your time, sweetheart, and be very, _very_ sure of your answer. Do." _Flick._ "You." _Flick._ "Want. "To." _Flick._ "Leave."

Cassandra gasped, her back arching. "What — what happens if —"

"You'll be my pet, Cassie girl. I'll take care of you like a good owner should. You'll have food, clothing, a room of your own, and toys to play with. But your time and your body will be mine, to use however I want." Sloane smirked. "And that might include having _other_ people over to play."

She had a vague sense that this was something that should be decided when one was _not_ coming down from a drug-and-sex induced hangover. The things Sloane had done to her, earlier …

"I'll, I'll stay." She didn't really have anything better to do — in fact, she'd begun entertaining the idea that coming to Andromeda had been a huge mistake. She'd never _see_ her brother again to gloat at him. And this was _Sloane Kelly_ making the offer, so strong, so confident. Being Sloane's pet would mean something. Everyone would look at her. Everyone would know who she was.

Sloane's grin could really only be described as _evil_ , something that turned Cassandra's stomach in a way that was only partially borne of fear. Before Cassandra could think about possibly saying, _wait, maybe not_ , Sloane was leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss knocked breath and resistance out of Cassandra. She had never been kissed with such possessive hunger before now. It made her go limp all over again, her feet scratching against the floor as she tried to lean into Sloane.

"That's enough of that for now, I think," Sloane said as she broke the kiss. "Put your weight on your feet for a minute, there's a good pet."

Cassandra found herself obeying without thought, bringing up that same funny feeling in her stomach as she did so. Sloane untied the ropes and gently guided her onto the bed nearby. Cassandra sighed, her eyes closing, her body reveling in the softness that now surrounded her.

"I think you're still wet." Sloane walked up to the bed, bending over to look Cassandra in the eyes. "Or, if you aren't, you'd better get working on that for me."

"Yes, Sloane," Cassandra replied, because she thought Sloane would like it.

The other woman laughed, bending to kiss Cassandra roughly. "Right attitude, wrong name. I'm your Queen now, and you're my Cassie. Got it?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Fast learner." Sloane kissed her again, and while it was less rough than the first kiss had been, there was still nothing about it that could really be called 'gentle.' "Loosen up that cunt of yours for me."

Cassandra's heart was racing as her hand moved downwards, her fingers tracing a light outline, her eyes still fixed on Sloane. Her Queen had opened a large cabinet nearby, revealing dozens of sex toys. Cassandra's eyes went wide, even as her hand kept moving. She had no idea what half of them were. But she was going to find out, she realized. If not today, then some other day. Sloane would use all of them on her eventually. The thought made her moan softly.

"Little slut." The words were more of endearment than insult. Sloane sat on the bed next to her, unzipping her pants and pulling off her underwear. She showed Cassandra the strap-on that she'd just retrieved — a large one, and if the lights on the side were any indication, a high-tech model with bioelectric feedback.

Once she had it secured, Sloane came up on the bed, her arms pushing Cassandra's legs open before grabbing her hand and pinning it to the bed. Cassandra gasped, going limp once more as Sloane pushed the toy inside her.

"Good pet," Sloane crooned, shifting so that she had Cassandra's other hand pinned. "You like this, don't you?"

"Y-yess m-my, my…" Cassandra found herself unable to finish the sentence. Her mouth was too busy emitting a high-pitched whine that sounded completely foreign to her ears. It was the sound of someone who was completely and utterly lost in her pleasure.

Something inside Cassandra slid into place, and it wasn't just Sloane's strap-on finding her clit. Her climax was more than physical. She'd wanted this for so long without realizing it was something she wanted. Sloane had given it to her, so she would give herself to Sloane. Even more than she already had.

Verners never did anything by halves, after all.


End file.
